mahou_shounenfandomcom-20200214-history
Mio Chigasaki
The daughter of the Spring Troupe Director, Kana Harukawa and Itaru Chigasaki, a member of the Spring Troupe. She inherited her father's love for gaming Profile "...Huh? Sorry I wasn't paying attention....I just got this super rare drop." Mio Chigasaki is the daughter of Itaru Chigasaki and Kana Harukawa. While she does have an interest in theater and does have a knack for it the few times she tried it, she prefers to spend all her downtime gaming. She admires both her parents' drives for the theater and their jobs but insists she can only focus solely one thing at a time and that happens to be her gaming. However that doesn't mean she doesn't help her parents or the theater out, she will help out whenever her games are on a cooldown period or down for maintenance. Personality Mio is normally a calm, level headed person but if angered she slips into speaking gamer slang to the point that only a few people can understand what she is even saying. Plot N/A - We haven't thought up a future plot yet lol Relationships Itaru Chigasaki - Her father and someone she really loves and looks up to, she wants to be as great in games as he is. She considers him to be her greatest rival in gaming Kana Harukawa - Her mother and another person she really loves and looks up to, she admires how she worked passed what happened to her and got back into the theater even if it wasn't with acting Fuyumi Harada - Mio’s godmother, she gets along with her very well and loves the treats she bakes. Normally when people ask her questions about her games she gets annoyed and ignores them but she doesn’t mind when Fuyu asks her questions, she will make sure she completely explains everything about what she is doing to her. Whenever there is an event where she needs to invite someone she will go to her and ask her if she can invite her, she appreciates that she is always willing to help her with those events Kirimi Tachibana - Mio’s other godmother, she gets along with her well and she enjoys her cooking...when it isn’t curry. Whenever she visits Aki she will gladly accept the treats Kirimi brings and will often stay for dinner, she was initially cautious about staying for dinner but was relieved to find out that she doesn’t just make curry anymore Himari Taho - Hachi Mikage - 'Akihiro Furuichi '- Mio's best friend, more often than not she gets him into trouble by dragging him into gaming with her when he is supposed to be doing something else or just dragging him along with whatever ideas she has. However she knows that he always has her back so she does the same him for him...unless it interferes with her gaming Trivia - She competes against her father and Banri constantly in games - She plans to beat her father and Banri in every game possible - She will only date someone if they can beat her twice in a game - She used to have a crush on Banri - She is super into gaming like her father, her mother often says she is a gaming demon like her dad